Life After Breaking Dawn
by robertpattinsonlove
Summary: A few years after BD. What there life is like. I deleted my first one because it sucked. I think this one is a lot better.


It had been nine years since my precious Renesmee was born. Nine years since I have been a vampire. And nine years since the voltury tried to take everything away from me.

Renesmee has been fully grown for a little over two years. She looks more like my sister, than my daughter. She has the looks and attitude of an 18 year old. She is exceptionally beautiful, with bronze ringlets hanging to her lower back, and chocolate brown eyes framed with long dark eyelashes. Her skin is a crème white with a hint of color in her cheeks. She is more beautiful than Rosalie; which is hard to believe.

My entire family was sitting around the huge dining room table that Esme adored. It had been almost three years since we had a family meeting. The last one we had was when we left our home in Forks to come to Anchorage, Alaska. It took me awhile to accept that we would be moving away from Charlie and the pack; but I finally came around to the idea and now Edward, Nessie, and I have our own home about three miles away from the main house, where Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme stay. This meeting that we were having right now was very different from the last one. We were going over for the hundredth time what what we were to say when someone asked us about our family. Everyone except Renesmee and I knew exactly what they had to do. We decided that Edward and Renesmee looked too much alike, so they had been adopted by Esme and Carlisle after there parents left them. The rest of us had been adopted by Esme and Carlisle right after we were born. Edward, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, and I would be juniors. While Rosalie and Emmett where seniors. I was more than nervous for tomorrow, I knew I was good around humans; but I had never been around 1,000 of them at once.

I took a deep breathe out of habit to try and relax myself.

Edward gave me his crooked smile and turned to Renesmee "Are you ready to go? You need to get to bed, you have to wake up early tomorrow." Renesmee smiled and nodded her head.

We said goodnight to our family before heading out the back door to our home. We ran side by side until we came to the break in the forest where our two story house sat. This house was a lot different than our little cottage we had in Forks. For one thing, it was four rooms larger. I didn't understand the need that Emmett and Alice had to make it this large, but I didn't complain. It was beautiful, and unique in its own way. There were four rooms upstairs and two downstairs. Renesmee room was located on the bottom level with her own bathroom and walk in closet. Her room was larger than a normal teenager's room, compliments of Alice. She had a king size bed, which looked too big with just her laying in it by herself. Usually she didn't sleep in it by herself; Jacob was always there to occupy the extra room. Edward and I new that they would be together sooner or later and we accepted it; knowing that we wouldn't want anyone else for our daughter to be with. It took Edward awhile to let him stay with her at night but he knew that he couldn't say no, considering he snuck into my room every night when I was human.

We gave Renesmee a hug goodnight, and walked hand in hand up the stairs. I opened the door and laid down on the soft white comforter, Edward was right behind me. He laid down right next to me and propped himself up on his elbow. He ran his other hand threw my hair; he knew I loved when he did this. "Edward. I'm nervous for tomorrow. I've never been around so many humans at once." His face turned very serious while he spoke: "Its going to be okay, love. Alice has been watching for your future and she will be able to tell us if anything will go wrong. I'm going to be by your side the entire day, if you ever feel like its to much just tell me and we can leave."

His words reassured me, but I still was very uncertain about myself. When I looked up at him he gave me my favorite crooked smile. He leaned down very slowly and gave me a passionate kiss that would have made my heart pound if I were still human.


End file.
